sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Algarian
The Most Noble House of Algarian also known as the House of Algarian or simply House Algarian is one of the Great Houses of Alderaan. The House can trace it's founding back 15,000 years to Alia Algarian who then ruled as the lady of the House. For much of it's history, 10,000 years, it has been involved in an ongoing power struggle with the Imperial House Roderick. The House is currently led by the Grand Duke Willian a Jedi Master and former member of the Jedi High Council. He returned to lead the House and to fight the war for the liberation of his homeworld Alderaan. He founded the Blue Jedi or the Jedi Order of Alderaan which serves House Algarian and is loyal to the Alderaan first in much the same way as the Green Jedi of Corellia which serves as the inspiration for their order. House Algarian maintains large corporate holdings, a personal military known as the Algarian Household Guard (AHG) and governs the Blue Jedi. The Houses Kerrigan and Athan are the only known vassal houses to the House Algarian. Recent History Founded 15,000 years ago House Algarian is yougner than some of the Great Houses of Alderaan which trace their founding to the initial settlement of the world. Much of it's history has been defined by a 10,000 year old conflict with House Roderick, now the Imperial House Roderick which saw a brief peace in the later years before the Great Galactic War when Lady Vratricia married Lord Wrolland of House Roderick. This peace was interrupted when the Sith Empire invaded Alderaan, severely damaging House Roderick killing Grand Duke Wrolland and capturing Willerick and Sefran. House Algarian for the most part escaped harm from the Great Galactic War but with the loss of Wrolland, Vratricia returned to the Jedi Order in order to come to terms with her loss and to prevent her from falling to the dark side. Vratricia became a master of the force and left the leadership of the house to her daughter, Vrianna as her son, Willian, had become a Jedi Knight. When Vratricia died and after a series of unfortunate events in relation to Jedi Master Willian's command over the Joint Republic-Jedi Special Task Force Crimson Paladins, Willian left the High Council and returned to Alderaan to focus on the fight to liberate his homeworld. A significant group left the order with him to found the Blue Jedi under him and Master Emeralia. Today the House is allied to House Organa and is locked in the growing battle for control over Alderaan. The Blue Jedi The Blue Jedi were founded by Jedi Masters Willian and Emeralia as they led a small exodus from the Jedi Order. The order was founded with the Green Jedi of Corellia as inspiration. They follow the Jedi Code and are to some degree still subservient to the Jedi High Council but hey place their loyalty to Alderaan above their loyalty to the Republic. Most of the Blue Jedi are of Alderaanian descent but not all. Some were simply loyal to the charismatic Master Willian and believed that the Republic was not doing enough to free worlds like Alderaan from Sith forces intent on subjugating the planet. The order operates as a part of House Algarian and is based from their estate. The current master of the Order is Emeralia and they number at around 100 Jedi with at least three of Master rank: Willian, Emeralia and Senath. The order is split into four divisions each headed by a master: Education, Combat, Security and Intelligence. Also contingents of 2-4 knights who are members of the Security Division are assigned to each house to defend the House's Lord and family. The Master of the Order is a member of House Algarian's Grand Ducal Court. Algarian Household Guard The Algarian Household Guard is the personal para-military force controlled by the House Algarian with contributions from the vassal houses. They have both a naval and ground force component and are commanded by the Commandant of the Guard. The Algarian Household Guard is comprised of non-force using military aged citizens of Alderaan who live in the vast land holdings of House Algarian. Their ground force numbers at around 10,000 and they control a small space force which includes one Valor Class Cruiser, two Thranta Class corvettes and numerous Defender Class light corvettes which were purchased from the Republic via less than official sources. Each of the current vassal houses commands one of the Thranta Class Corvettes and one company of Household Guards named for their house. The mission of the Algarian Household Guard is: "To operate in the service of the Most Noble House of Algarian and to act as a force in readiness for the protection of the House's interests and the defense of the homeworld." The Commandant of the Algarian Household Guard is a member of the House Algarian's Grand Ducal Court Category:Houses and Clans